


(must protect) at all costs

by Spring_Emerald



Series: it's only words [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Mentions of crime, Mentions of drugs, Pre-Relationship, Undercover Missions, but they're all part of background building and are very very minor, mentioned OC death, no real action though sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “You’re assigning me to be his bodyguard.”“Yes. Also, you’re going to be his classmate.”-----In which Daichi's life is in (possible) danger and Kuroo becomes his classmate (bodyguard).





	(must protect) at all costs

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **cowardlyshitfish** over at tumblr for the ship+word writing meme.  
>  KuroDai + 'assignment'
> 
> Actually, it's for 'any Daichi ship' but I have taken it as an invitation to write KuroDai.
> 
> Also, this one turned out to be different, I guess? A mix of undercover slash first meeting slash coffee shop au. Like seriously i don’t know what happened. But I am inexperienced when it comes to writing this kind of stuff, so sorry for any inaccuracies. Please also note the additional tags, but i promise, they're really very completely minor.
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

Kuroo stands up from his chair when Chief Ukai entered the briefing room, Saeko-san trailing behind him. He greets them with a polite bow, but Ukai only gestures for him to sit down, not one for pleasantries. He does the same on the chair directly opposite Kuroo, taking a folder from Saeko before she went to sit on the corner behind him.  

“You have a new assignment, Kuroo,” he says, sliding the folder across the smooth metal table.

Kuroo glances at him, before he pulls it closer. When he opens it, a photo of a guy is the first thing he sees. He studies the short dark hair and dark brown eyes, set in a soft but chiseled tanned face. He looks like a typical nice guy, if the and smile he has on the photo is to go by. He flips the photo over in favor of reading his personal information.

His name is Sawamura Daichi and he’s 20 years old, just like Kuroo. He just scans the rest of the information, opting to go straight to the detail of his assignment.

The brief case note on the next page tells about how three weeks ago, Sawamura had been an accidental witness to a crime. Victim was dead on arrival, but a suspect detained. Another suspect is being hunted.

However, upon further investigation, it turns out that it was more than just robbery with homicide, as police have reasons to believe that it’s related to a large syndicate working underground, one that they have been trying to get their hands on.

This situation confused Kuroo.

“If he’s this important,” he begins, slowly looking up to Ukai. “Why isn’t he under the witness protection program?”

“Because he thinks it’s just a case of mugging turned bad and bloody. He doesn’t even know that the victim didn’t make it.”

“What made them assume that it’s connected to a syndicate?”

Ukai sighs. “The suspect. He didn’t crack under interrogation, well trained to keep quiet. But he has a tattoo, which is believed to be the symbol of the organization, worn by its members. Autopsy report of the victim’s body says that it bore the same tattoo.”

Kuroo keeps silent, mulling over the information. If Sawamura had seen two suspects, but only one of them had been caught, there is a possibility that the other suspect saw the arrest and recognized him. Of course there’s a possibility of the opposite too, that the other suspect had already escaped and didn’t linger to actually see Sawamura, but one can never be too sure.

Kuroo flips back to the photo attached to the document. Sawamura looks like the average guy. Kind too, one that looks like someone who would help elders cross the street, but not exactly the brave, stand up against people with weapons type of guy.

“It’s been three weeks since the incident, and we kept him under overt surveillance since then, and nothing has happened to Sawamura, which is good.” Ukai says. Kuroo feels there’s a ‘but’, hanging in there.

“However, we cannot leave this to chance alone. If this is really connected to the organization, they might just be laying low for the mean time especially since that one of them had been caught and the Sawamura’s security is tight. It’s possible that they’re just waiting for the optimal time to strike Sawamura out.”

Which is highly probable, Kuroo thinks. It’s been three weeks since one of them had been caught, but if the police still can’t get a lead to the organization, they’ll have reasons to believe that their man did not tattle. And if they are as notorious as Kuroo had read, then they’ll definitely avenge their man, just for the sake of brotherhood.

It’s just possibilities and probabilities at this point, but there is no guarantee that Sawamura is far from danger.

Everything suddenly makes sense. “You’re assigning me to be his bodyguard.”

Ukai scoffs and smirks at him, eyes glinting with mischief, but Kuroo sees a hint of pride in them as well.

“Yes. Also, you’re going to be his classmate.”

Without a word, Saeko puts down a manila envelope in front of Kuroo.

“The documents you need for your assignment are inside,” Ukai drawls. “Congratulations on making it to Tokyo University.”

Kuroo’s going undercover then. This doesn’t make him feel happy though. There’s a nagging feeling in the back of his head and he feels like there is something missing... something wrong with that arrangement.

If Sawamura just needs a guard to watch out for him covertly, he can do that without exactly having to go undercover. They’re expecting him to be in danger once they pull out overt surveillance, sure, and there’s a high possibility of that… but to go as far as going undercover for a simple possibility, no matter how high, is still unusual. Unless…

Kuroo eyes widened, and he looks at Ukai alarmed. For his part, the Chief didn’t even flinch when it turned accusatory.

“…You’re going to use him as bait.”

Chief Ukai doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t have to. He had the decency to look guilty at the correct assumption.

“He’s a civilian,” Kuroo points out.

“We are aware of that, Kuroo.”

“Then why are you putting his life in danger?” He says indignantly. Mostly for Sawamura, whose only fault was to help someone he thinks is innocent.

They still have a suspect in custody. They could just torture him more to talk. Interrogation Specialists are creative. He knows because he’d seen some of them work. Ukai, as the Chief who oversees everything, should know this.

Ukai grunts and scratches the back of his head, losing his proper posture. “We’re going to try and crack the man as much as we can Kuroo, but until that happens, Sawamura is the best chance to lead us to the organization. We don’t know how long that will take,” Ukai puts up a hand to stop Kuroo when he as much just opens his mouth to retort and continues.

“Or whichever will come first, but we must not leave any openings. This is to give the men behind the organization a false sense of security. The slightest slip from their side would be our best chance and we’d like to secure that in any way we can.” Ukai meets his eyes seriously. “Do you understand, Kuroo? You are going to be our eyes, and most importantly, Sawamura’s protection.”

 _Don’t let us down_ was left unsaid, but Kuroo heard it loud and clear.

Kuroo wets his lips. The directive and assignment is logical, and objectively, he agrees with the procedure. He looks down at Sawamura’s smiling face again. He hasn’t even met him, doesn’t really _know_ him, except from what he’s read about in his file, but damn if he doesn’t already feel protective of him.

He glances at Chief Ukai, and they engage in a staring battle, gauging each other, but Kuroo knows he’s lost it even before it’s begun. He closes his eyes and sighs.

“Fine.”

Ukai lean back on his chair, a bit smug. “Good. You’ll start next week. Use the time you have to study up your cover and Sawamura’s schedule. Everything you need is in there,” he nods at the manila envelope.

“If you don’t have any questions, you’re dismissed.” Ukai says this, but he’s the first to stand and leave, while Saeko remained with Kuroo.

He puts down the folder, and gets the manila envelope and opens it to check its contents. He whistles when he saw the fake degree they put up for him.

“Really? Bachelor of Science in Chemistry?” He looks at Saeko. “Aren’t you afraid I’m going to learn how to cook drugs?”

Saeko scoffs at him. “As if you don’t already know how to.” She finally stands up from her seat, walking towards the door. “We know that you have a penchant for mixing chemicals and making things explode in your free time, is why we considered it. You should be thankful.”

Kuroo stands up and gathers the files. “Why, thank you for your gracious consideration,” he says without missing a beat, placing a hand on his chest, but Saeko only snorts.

“Whatever brat, get out of here. I have to close this up.”

“Alright, alright,” he says, finally leaving, but not before giving Saeko a two-fingered salute.

\-----

It’s his first day in his undercover job and he’s standing in the middle of the blissfully not crowded coffee shop Sawamura works part time at. He’d stop by this place a few days ago to check the vicinity, but it’s his first time to enter the establishment. He tries to center himself, pretending to check out the menu from afar, trying to act like the typical undecided customer.

It’s also his first time seeing Sawamura in person, and hopefully, he’ll get to meet him.

The counter is strangely empty of baristas, but he decides to walk closer, eyes still trained on the menu, but now seriously considering what to order as the drinks they’re offering all look and sound interesting.

“Hi, what can I get you?”

Kuroo startles a bit and when he looks down, he’s met with a familiar face, but with a wider smile and even warmer eyes.

The first thought he had is that the photos do not give Sawamura Daichi any justice. Then a screeching sound of all his thoughts halting at that admission.

“Are you still undecided?” Sawamura asks politely, and that served as Kuroo’s cue to shut his open mouth and nod dumbly.

Sawamura beam at him. “Well, maybe I can give you some recommendations.” He grabs smaller menu from the table and shows it to Kuroo. “Are you more of a coffee person or more of a tea person?”

“I don’t know,” Kuroo answers dazedly. “I’m just a person.”

Sawamura just blinks at him, before he chuckles. The sound of his laugh waking Kuroo up from his stupor. Just what has he been saying, dammit. He doesn’t get the chance to flounder for a response.

“Don’t worry. You’re a good looking one,” Sawamura says lightly, then he stops, his smile freezing along with his body.

Kuroo stops as well, comprehending what Sawamura had just said. Gaining confidence from the way Sawamura is starting to get red in the face, he slowly breaks out his smirk. Which got the intended effect of making Sawamura blush even more.

This assignment is going to be a whole lot interesting after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This spurred some headcanons hooboy. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! :D


End file.
